Hatiku Untukmu
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu! Pegang janjiku... selamanya!/ Rivetra-ficlet


**Shingeki no Kyojin ( c ) Isayama Hajime**

Hatiku Untukmu

( c ) **Hitomi Sakurako**

* * *

Genre: Romance/Angst

Chara: Levi/Petra Ral

xxx _Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu! _xxx

* * *

Kegagalan ekspedisi luar dinding meninggalkan pengaruh yang sangat mendalam bagi para pasukan pengintai dan menghancurkan kepercayaan masyarakat.

Aku melangkah menuju kerajaan untuk melaporkan kegagalan misi ini. Tiba-tiba ayah Petra datang menghampiriku.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membimbing anakku. Aku adalah ayah Petra. Sebelum bertemu dengan gadis itu, saya ingin membicarakan suatu hal kepada anda!" Ia mulai tersenyum-senyum, kemudian kulihat tangannya menggenggam sepucuk surat yang diperlihat di hadapanku.

Aku meliriknya sedikit. Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Dia mengirimkan surat ini! Dalam surat ini ia mengatakan bahwa ia merasa terhormat dapat berguna bagi anda! Ia bahkan ingin mengabdi sepenuhnya kepada anda, ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa aku sangat khawatir padanya."

Ia tertawa kecil. Kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "Sebagai ayahnya, menikahkannya mungkin masih terlalu awal. Dia masih sangat muda dan masa depannya sangat panjang."

Aku melangkah meninggalkan ayah Petra. Pikiranku masih sangat kacau. Antara kegagalan dalam ekspedisi itu dan mungkin… pikiranku jatuh pada putri orang ini? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi seharusnya aku tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu.

.

.

Aku keluar dari pintu gerbang distrik hari ini. Ini bukan misi, semua ini sengaja kulakukan seorang diri. Aku keluar ketika matahari belum terbit.

Aku memberhentikan kuda yang kutunggangi tepat di tempat dimana lima

itu muncul. Aku turun dari kuda, kemudian aku melangkah pergi.

Aku mencarinya. Aku mencari Petra. Aku mencarinya yang dilemparkan dari kereta kemarin. Apa ia telah habis termakan _titan_? Aku berharap tidak. Seingatku, mereka melemparkan mayat Petra di sisi kiri.

Pikiranku sesuai. Aku bisa menatap mayat Petra yang tergeletak di antara rerumputan. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal ini, tapi aku merasa bersyukur bahwa tubuh Petra tidak dihabisi _titan_.

Aku menghampiri tubuh tanpa jiwa itu. Kain putih yang menutupi tubuhnya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Aku duduk di sisi mayat Petra. Tanganku bergerak mendekati wajahnya, tapi aku memaksa hatiku untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Setelah beberapa jam, aku melangkah keluar sambil memperbaiki pakaianku. Aku mengeratkan dasiku, kemudian memperbaiki posisi jas hitamku. Aku menghampiri tubuh Petra. Sepertinya sekarang sudah pagi. Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya.

Aku meraih tangan Petra. Dingin dan sangat lemah. Aku menarik tangan itu kearah bibirku, menciumnya dengan sangat lembut.

Aku menatap wajahnya , kemudian membersihkan noda darah dan tanah yang melekat di wajah cantiknya itu.

Sesungguhnya, aku harus mengakuinya. Aku mencintai Petra. Sangat mencintainya. Aku hanya tidak mampu membawa mayatnya bersamaku karena tidak dapat menahan rasa sedihku, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengeluarkannya dari kereta.

Setelah wajahnya bersih, aku memasukkan sebuah cincin ke jari tengahnya. Kemudian aku menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat lagi. Sebenarnya aku masih tidak bisa melepaskan tangannya.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Dengan sangat perlahan, aku mengecup bibirnya yang pucat dan terasa dingin itu. Tanpa aku sadari, air mataku menggenang, hampir terjatuh membasahi wajah Petra. Aku tidak tahu sebabnya. Tapi aku pikir semua itu karena aku masih belum bisa melepaskan Petra.

.

.

Aku kembali memakai seragamku. Kemudian aku menyentuh batu nisan yang ada di hadapanku. Makam Petra. Aku sendiri yang membuatkannya. Aku duduk di sisi makamnya. Aku menundukkan kepala, aku sangat merasa sedih. Sepertinya ini adalah rasa sedihku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin menangis, tapi lagi-lagi air mataku kembali jatuh.

Aku sedih, tapi aku tidak bisa berada di sini terus. Aku harus segera kembali sebelum orang-orang mencariku. Sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa keluar dari distrik tanpa memberitahukan pasukanku.

Aku menaiki kudaku. Kemudian aku kembali menatap makam Petra. Sangat lama aku menatapnya. Aku sangat tidak bisa meninggalkannya, keadaan mengikatku. Aku menghela napas. Aku harus pergi.

Tapi… aku berjanji akan selalu mengunjungimu, Petra! Aku berjanji! Pegang janjiku!

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

OH GOD WHY?! AKU NANGIS SENDIRI SAMBIL NGETIK FIC INI /histeris

Rivetra keduaku! Ini Levi POV!

Review jika ini OTP kalian dan kalian merasakan nyesek dengan pairing tragis ini! /maksa

Sign,

Hitomi Sakurako –Watampone, 09 September 2013


End file.
